What the Hell!
by Sweet Sad Jess
Summary: How could this have hppen? And who is she in bed with? Wait is that pizza I see! FIN
1. Sit

The boring disclaimer here . . . I don't own Inuyasha or I would be living in a huge mansion and sitting on my butt all day watching Inuyasha rerun but no I got to work my butt off all day and write these for amusement . . . ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Why did you have to do that, Wench?"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Damn you stop it!"  
  
"Sit! Sit! Shut up and listen to me for once. Or are you so thick-headed that you can't do that?"  
  
"What are you talking about, you damn girl?"  
  
"SIT down and shut up. Every time I try to talk to you end up running away or not shutting you dog breath mouth."  
  
"I still don't see how you got this blasted thing around my neck. I should have smelt you coming. I swear I should still kill that damn Miko that showed you how to do that spell"  
  
"Yeah you should have smelt me, but you didn't cause you were to occupied with that other damn girl. It's like I'm not good enough for you anymore. Just because I'm a from a different time doesn't mean I can't be just as good or better then her. I mean hell we kind of even look alike, but no you still go to her. I gave up everything for you my home, my time, my friends, my life!!!! And still you can't do the same thing for me. Well you know what fuck you and what..."  
  
"But...!"  
  
"SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT!!" LET ME FINISH OR I PROMISE I WILL SIT YOU TO DEATH"  
  
"Fine you damn Wench!"  
  
"And I have a name you damn stupid dog-demon. As I was saying I'm sick of being seconds when I know I deserve firsts. It's either her or me who will it be? Cause if it ain't me then I'm gone I heard you brother still has a thing for me. If you get what I mean."   
  
"How can you do this to me? You know it's you and only you."  
  
"Really do you mean it?"  
  
"You know it. You're the only human for me."  
  
"Well would it brake your heart if I left?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
"Good, cause I'm gone. Later, peace out, have a good life dog-breath."  
  
"Nooooooooo. Come back Kagome...I love you!"  
  
"To late Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"Noooo!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he woke up in bed.  
  
"It was only a dream." he whispered to himself.  
  
As he looked over to his left he saw the love of his life in bed next to him. Kagome was cured up in a little ball underneath the covers. She had a slight smile on her face as she rolled over closer next to Sesshoumaru and then snuggled up to him. Sesshoumaru just smiled as he reached over and moved a piece of hair that had fall on her face.  
  
"I love you my dear, sweet, Kagome. And I'll love you till the end of days." He whispered as he kissed her lips.  
  
"I love you too, Fluffy-chan" Kagome said as she kissed him back before going back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The end.....for now. 


	2. What?

The boring disclaimer here . . . I don't own Inuyasha or I would be living in a huge mansion and sitting on my butt all day watching Inuyasha re-runs all day, but no I got to work my butt off all day and write these for amusement . . . ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"It was only a dream." he whispered to himself.  
  
As he looked over to his left he saw the love of his life in bed next to him. Kagome was cured up in a little ball underneath the covers. She had a slight smile on her face as she rolled over closer next to Sesshomaru and then snuggled up to him. Sesshomaru just smiled as he reached over and moved a piece of hair that had fall on her face.  
  
"I love you my dear, sweet, Kagome. And I'll love you till the end of days." He whispered as he kissed her lips.  
  
"I love you too, Fluffy-chan" Kagome said as she kissed him back before going back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a bright morning as the sun rose into cloudless sky. And on the branch of one of the tallest and greenest tree in the forest slept a certain sliver haired, golden eyes, dog-eared, half demon, named Inu Yasha. He was tossing and turning with a moan or a mumble now and then. From the looks of it he was having a bad dream. But as he was turning once more he fell face first on to the very hard, cold ground.  
  
"Damn it! What the hell just happen?" He spat as he got off the ground.  
  
"That hurt almost as much as when Kagome says 'Sit'."  
  
"Talking to yourself again are we Inu Yasha?"  
  
"What the hell do you want, Miroku?" Inu Yasha growled  
  
"Nothing much I just came to see where all the yelling and moaning for Kagome was coming from."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about, Monk? There ain't no one yelling and what not for Kagome."  
  
"Ah, so is that why I heard you were yelling for her in your sleep again?"  
  
"Don't push your luck, Monk" Inu Yasha said as he walked over to the near by stream.  
  
"You had the same dream again? With her and Sesshomaru together in the dream and then in bed together."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"I thought as much. Maybe you should just tell her how you fill about her. I know you care. We all know you care for her, and don't say you don't."  
  
"What do you know, Monk. You can't even get a girl. So stop your bullshit and bother someone else who cares."  
  
"If that's how you want it fine. I just won't tell you what I overheard Sango and Kagome talking about."  
  
"Feh, like I care"  
  
"Oh you would trust me. Cause it was about you."  
  
"What? What she say?" Inu Yasha yelled at the Monk as grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
"Well nothing really most of it was about me. She said something like how cute I'm and how much she just loves me and so one and so forth. Oh and Sango said something about you, but I can't remember."  
  
"That's it Monk! You going to die!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The again for now. 


	3. Lets talk

The boring disclaimer here . . . I don't own Inuyasha or I would be living in a huge mansion and sitting on my butt all day watching Inuyasha re-runs all day, but no I got to work my butt off all day and write these for amusement . . . ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Well nothing really most of it was about me. She said something like how cute I'm and how much she just loves me and so on and so forth. Oh and Sango said something about you, but I can't remember."  
  
"That's it Monk! You going to die!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know if I die you won't find out what they said." Miroku said in a small voice.  
  
"Speak now Monk or I'll rip you apart with my bare claws." Inu Yasha said as he let Miroku fall back to the ground.  
  
"Fine, fine no need to kill anyone."  
  
"And no lies this time, Monk."  
  
"I didn't hear anything, but I know who did."  
  
"Go on, Monk"  
  
"Well this is from Shippo."  
  
"And what did the runt say this time?"  
  
"Well that Lady Kagome was tired of hiding how she truly feels about you, and that she's tired of how you treat her. Then there was something about getting read of the beads, and just some other stuff like that."  
  
"Really? What is she hiding? I treat her fine."  
  
"Are you really that blind, Inu Yasha? And the way you treat Lady Kagome is...well it's just wrong. A Lady should be treated better."  
  
"Feh! I'm off Monk."  
  
"Fine Inu Yasha do what you want. You always do anyway."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't say anything as he jumped up onto the nearest tree and took off. Heading to what ever place his feet took him.  
  
'I treat her just fine. It's not my fault that she. . .she. . . gets mad or cries every time I say something. Am I really that mean to her?' Inu Yasha thought as he finely landed by the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
As Inu Yasha sat there next to the well he heard someone yelling for him. It sounded like Shippo yelling for him.  
  
"Inu Yasha!! Where are? Kagome needs you!!!" Shippo yelled as he ran around the forest and fields.  
  
'I wonder what she want's?'Inu Yasha thought as he got up from where he was sitting.  
  
"Feh, Shippo I'm over here."  
  
"Oh, there you are Inu Yasha. Kagome want's to talk to you." Shippo said as he ran to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Feh, what for?"  
  
"I don't know!" Shippo said giving his puppy-dog eye look.  
  
"That look don't work for DOG demons, runt. Tell me what for before I hit you again."  
  
"SIT! You will do no such thing, Inu Yasha." Kagome said as she walked out of the woods.  
  
"Feh! What did you do that for Wench?" Inu Yasha said as he got up off the ground.  
  
"Shut you lips Inu Yasha, I need to talk to Shippo." Kagome said as she turned to Shippo.  
  
"I need you to go back to everyone else and keep them all together and away from me and Inu Yasha."  
  
"Why Kagome? I want to stay." Shippo said as he jumped up and hugged onto her.  
  
"Me and Inu Yasha need to talk for a while, and I don't want anyone to bother us as we talk. Do you understand, Shippo?" Kagome said as she bent down to put Shippo on the ground.  
  
"I think so, but after your done can we play?"  
  
"Yes, Shippo. Now go before the come here."   
  
"Ok, Kagome. Oh and just 'SIT' Inu Yasha if his mean again."  
  
"I will now go." Kagome said as she turned back to Inu Yasha.  
  
"So what do you want, Wench?" Inu Yasha said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry I got to stop. 


	4. Walk with me

The boring disclaimer here . . . I don't own Inuyasha or I would be living in a huge mansion and sitting on my butt all day watching Inuyasha re-runs all day, but no I got to work my butt off all day and write these for amusement . . . ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"So what do you want, Wench?" Inu Yasha said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will you go walking with me Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked as se looked off into the forest.  
  
"Feh, Wench. Why should I?"   
  
"Please Inu Yasha just do it." Kagome said looking at Inu Yasha with sad eyes.  
  
"Fine." Was all he could say.  
  
'I wonder why she looks so sad. Is it because of me?' He thought to him self as he started to fallow Kagome onto the path in the forest.  
  
"So. . . is there something you need?" Inu Yasha asked as he looked up at the trees they passed.  
  
"No there's nothing I need, but I would like to talk to you as we walk. That is if you didn't mind."   
  
"Feh, Wench talk then."   
  
"Well . . . first off I need to now something."  
  
"Feh, and that is?"  
  
"Why do you always call me Wench and stuff like that? You know I do have a name, and I use your name." Kagome said looking at the ground.  
  
"Wen . . . I mean Kagome, I didn't know why I call you that. It just comes out when I'm talking that's all. Does it really bother you that much?" He said as he looked at her.  
  
"Well sometimes it hurts. You know you don't have to be so mean all the time. It never hurts to be nice." She said still looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh . . . well I guess I'm . . . I'm . . . " Inu Yasha tried to say.  
  
"What is it, Inu Yasha? You can tell me anything." Kagome said looking at him for the first time.  
  
"I'm . . . I'msorryKagome." He said all in one breath.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked thinking that she didn't hear him right.  
  
"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the mean things I do to you. I don't really mean them." Inu Yasha said as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Really? You mean it?" Kagome asked with hope in her eyes.  
  
"Feh, of corse I mean it. Why wouldn't I?" Inu Yasha said as his face turned a slight shade of red.  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha." Kagome said before she gave him a hug.  
  
"What's . . . this for?" Inu Yasha asked with shock in his voice.  
  
But before he could say another word Kagome did something he thought she'd never do. She pulled the rosary off from around his neck, and held them in her hands. Then with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes she slings it as far as she could off into the forest.  
  
"But what was that for?" Inu Yasha asked with amassment in his voice.  
  
"It's what you've always wanted right?" Kagome said as more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"I. . . guess, but why are you crying? Please stop it." Inu Yasha said in a whisper as he wiped a tear from her face.  
  
"Oh . . . you don't understand?" She said as more tears fell down her face.  
  
"Then help me understand, Kagome. Tell me what is it you really want to say." He said as he left her face to look at his.  
  
"If I tell you, you'll just laugh at me. I know you don't feel the same way." She whispered.  
  
"Tell me and then you'll find out." He said leaning down closer to her face only inches away from her lips.  
  
"I. . .I. . . I love you, Inu Yasha." She whispered as more tears fell down from her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome" Inu Yasha said before he moved the last few inches to kiss her.  
  
They were kissing like that for about min. before they hard a sound in the busses and the sound of giggling and other people talking. So they palled apart both kind of red from the lack of air and from embarrassment at being seen kissing. So the walked over to the bushes to see who was there. And to their surprise there was Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all talking to gather.   
  
"I told you he would kiss her." Shippo said with glee in his voice.  
  
"So you were right." Miroku and Sango said in a huff.  
  
"So that means you have to keep your part of the bet. And I mean both sides!!" Shippo laughed out.  
  
"Do we have to, Shippo? Please I'll get you all the all the chocolate you want just don't make me do the other thing." Sango said as she gave Miroku a death glare.  
  
"Nope both parts you and he have got to kiss." Shippo said while jumping up and down.  
  
"Well I don't mind the second part of the bet. Come on Sango pucker your lips up and kiss me darling." Miroku said with happiness in his eyes.  
  
"Fine Monk, But I warn you now if your hands go wandering I'll brake them both." Sango said as she popped here hands together.  
  
But before Miroku and Sango kissed Inu Yasha and Kagome walked out from the other said of the bushes.  
  
"Um . . . I told you to keep them away." Kagome said with still a light tent of red in her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm stopping again!!! 


	5. The evil of it all

The boring disclaimer here . . . I don't own Inu Yasha or I would be living in a huge mansion and sitting on my butt all day watching Inu Yasha re-runs all day, but no I got to work my butt off all day and write these for amusement . . . ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
But before Miroku and Sango kissed Inu Yasha and Kagome walked out from the other side of the bushes.  
  
"Um . . . I told you to keep them away." Kagome said with still a light tent of red on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All three just looked at her, and then with out missing a beat the burst out laughing.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said they made me?" Shippo asked with little puppy eyes.  
  
"How . . . why. . ." Was all that she could manage to get out of her mouth.  
  
"I didn't think so." Shippo mumbled.  
  
Why this was being said Inu Yasha had turned back to his normal color. Then he stated to get that evil glint in his eye's as his eyebrows twitched. Then with out warning he took off after his three so to be dead friends.  
  
"YA'LL ARE DEAD WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU!!!!!!" He yelled out before starting the chase.  
  
"Well it was a good show, but we must be taking our leave Lady Kagome." Miroku said before taking off in the opposite direction of Inu Yasha.  
  
"I hope he was a good kisser, Kagome!" Sango yelled out from behind her as she hoped onto Kirara back.  
  
"Kagome and Inu Yasha sitting in a tree K I S S I N G....." Shippo stated to sing as he ran off to grab onto Kirara's tails as she took off away from Inu Yasha.  
  
"OK that's it Inu Yasha let me on to your back I'm helping you to get them all!!" Kagome said as she ran after Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hop on!" Inu Yasha commanded as he knelt down.  
  
She hopped on and then the chase was on.  
  
"Death to the spies!!!!" Kagome yelled out as they took off.  
  
"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..."  
  
"What in the world?" Kagome shrieked as everything around her stated to fade.  
  
" KAGOME, TIME TO GET UP!!!!" Kagome's mother yelled from downstairs.  
  
  
  
Kagome opened her eye's only to be greeted by her plain little room. Sitting up slowly she looked around her room once more before getting out of bed.   
  
"I guess it was all a dream..." Kagome mumbled to herself before walking over to her desk.  
  
Looking at the contents upon the desk she gave a little sighed before picking up the old discarded pizza box.  
  
"I guess I've learned my lesson for today..." She said out loud to her room.  
  
"What did you say dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she walked into Kagome's room.  
  
"Nothing just that old pizza gives you crazy dreams. Well I have to get packed so I can head off to Feudal Era." Kagome said as she walked off into her bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end. 


End file.
